Sight and Touch
by lily day
Summary: Sequel to Can't You See Them? fluff and snowball fights- shinobi style! yaoi. GaaraNaru SasuNeji KakaIru SakuLee


Lily: whoop! so many people wanted a sequel to Can't You See Them? It'll only be a one shot though. so here it is...  
  
  
Sight and Touch  
  
  
Gaara grumbled as Naruto pulled the covers aside. He had actually been sleeping peacefully, for once, and that idiot of a lover had gone and pulled the covers off him. Gaara seized the comforter and pulled it back over his head, returning to his warm cocoon.  
Gaara, c'mon. Wake up.  
No. It's cold out.  
Gaara was right. It was cold out. As a matter of fact, it was the middle of November. Gaara didn't like the cold. He had grown up in a desert, miles and miles of burning sand and blazing heat. He had grown up hot and he liked it that way. Gaara got cold very easily. Sometimes, even in the middle of summer, when others were sweating in their underclothes.  
  
Naruto walked to the window, skipping slightly so as to keep his feet off the icy floor. He pushed the glass pane up and leaned out the window. His eyes scrunched shut as his face was hit by the brittle air. He let out a trail of misty breath. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled.   
  
Gaara! Get up! It snowed last night!  
Gaara moaned and rolled over.  
Get up.  
  
Get up now.  
  
  
Naruto pulled Gaara out of bed by his arm, who hung limply from the boy's grip. Naruto gave a yank and Gaara fell to the cold floor with a small grunt. He finally relented and stood up, following Naruto to the window. Naruto, in his excitement, nearly flung Gaara out the window. Gaara gaped at the view from the window, amazement clearly written upon his face.  
  
It's... every thing is all white!  
Yeah, of course it is, stupid! It's snow.  
I... I've heard of snow but I've never seen it before...  
Never seen snow before?! Oh my god, Gaara. You are missing out on so much. C'mon, let's get out there.  
Naruto excitedly grabbed Gaara's hand, forgetting that they were only in their boxers.  
Naruto, hang on. We need to get dressed.  
Argh! Hurry it up then! You and your stupid clothes...  
  
Gaara smiled slightly as he pulled on his shirt and pants, buttoning a heavy down jacket over them. Naruto did have an affinity for wandering the house in as little clothing as he could get away with... not that Gaara minded. Naruto was in such a hurry to get dressed and get out that he kept messing things up.  
  
Naruto, slow down or else you'll get your foot caught in your pants and fall over and get a concussion like last time.  
Naruto grunted in reply. Gaara sighed and walked over, pushing Naruto down onto the bed.  
Here, let me dress you.  
  
Gaara liked it when Naruto let him dress him. Naruto was just like a little, sweet child. Innocent, delicate, soft under Gaara's fingers as he slid them along Naruto's slender hips, pulling his pants up. And Naruto surrendered to the feeling completely, loving the way it felt to be loved and cared for.  
  
It was the little moments like these that marked them as more than friends. Normally, they rough housed, joking with each other in a brotherly manner, but when they were alone together, the most insignificant glances and touches came to mean everything. And at night, when they were both the most susceptible to their fears, the two would curl around each other, fingers entwined and legs tangled.  
  
Naruto smiled as Gaara did up the last button on his knee-length jacket. Naruto stood up and gave Gaara a swift kiss on the forehead, right were the tattoo for love' was. Naruto grabbed Gaara's gloved hand and pulled him to the door.  
  
Gaara gasped as he stepped outside. Everything was so _white_. The sky was chalky with foamy clouds and the ground was like white marble that crunched pleasantly when he walked on it. Snowflakes were falling on him, soft and light yet so heavy when they caught on his eyelashes, making odd star bursts appear in his vision. And the cold. So deliciously _cold_, the kind of cold that told you to wake up and live.  
  
Naruto smiled at Gaara's expression. To believe that he had never seen the snow before... that was just like not... not seeing the stars.  
  
C'mon, hurry up, or we'll be even later than Kakashi-sensei!  
  
Naruto pulled Gaara along. It was taking them longer than usual to get to class because Gaara kept pausing to stare in wonderment at the snow all around him. Naruto couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't everyday that he got to see Gaara looking so surprised. And he looked so cute when he was! His kohl lined eyes would widen, his brows would raise and his mouth would drop open the tiniest bit.  
  
They reached the bridge post before Kakashi showed up. Sakura and Lee stood side by side, Lee wearing an emerald green pea coat and Sakura a frosty lime one with a 5 foot long pink scarf. Lee had one arm around Sakura's waist and the other around her shoulders. (AN: sorry! i just love this couple and this was too cute to pass up!) Neji and Sasuke sat back to back on the top of the bridge post, Neji wearing white and Sasuke wearing black.  
  
cheered Naruto.  
Good morning, Naruto. Sakura smiled, pink from the cold tingeing her cheeks.  
Morning, Naruto, Gaara. Lee nodded his green haired head.  
mumbled Neji, still staring into the frothy sky.  
said Sasuke, but there was no venom in his tone.  
  
The group stood for awhile, blowing mist into the air and marveling at the snow. Kakashi appeared, a thick gray scarf covering his customary mask.  
Hey, sorry I'm late. Iruka was worried that I'd catch a cold. Kakashi pointed to the scarf. Naruto gave him a pitying look, knowing what it was like to be on the receiving end of one of Iruka's lectures.  
Now, we don't have any missions today so I figured that we would have snowball fight... shinobi style!  
Naruto whooped, Gaara looked puzzled, Sakura clapped her hands and Lee punched a fist into the air.  
  
What's a snowball fight? asked Gaara.  
Everyone stared at him.  
You don't know what a snowball fight is? said Lee, aghast.  
It's his first snow! said Naruto with a smile.  
said Sakura, then we'll have to give him the whole shebang! Snowball fight, a snowman, hot chocolate and Sakura clapped her hands again.  
What's a snowball fight and all that other stuff? continued Gaara.  
Don't worry. Naruto will explain it to you. Now, I'll split you up into teams. Kakashi began to walk towards them. Naruto grabbed Gaara around the waist, Sasuke leaned back against Neji and Sakura snuggled closer to Lee. Kakashi sighed.  
Guess you picked your own teams... well, your goal is for one team to successfully capture all the other players. Now, let the games begin!  
  
Neji and Lee jumped into the trees, Sakura and Lee went into the forest on foot and Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand, pulling him along. Naruto ducked down behind some bushes and pulled Gaara next to him.  
  
What's a snowball fight? demanded Gaara, beginning to get aggravated.  
Ok, it goes like this. You get some snow, pack it into a ball shape, hold it in your hands for a bit so that it melts together then you find your target... Naruto pointed at the bridge post then you throw it! Naruto threw the snowball, splattering it on the bridge post.  
Why would I want to hit random things with snow?  
No, no. If there were person from one of the other teams here we would hit them with the snowballs- A slushy snowball smacked Naruto in the back of the neck.  
Like that! said Kakashi, smiling under his mask.  
Oh, I see. I can do that.  
muttered Naruto as he wiped snow out of his hair, then let's go!  
  
They searched for a little while, looking for any sign of the other teams.  
Look! Footprints! cried Naruto. Gaara inspected them.  
Hmm... this one's smaller than anyone else's so that would mean Sakura... and there's another set over here... that would be Lee...  
  
  
Suddenly, Gaara grabbed Naruto and pulled him face down into the snow. A snowball whizzed by overhead. Lee and Sakura hopped out of the trees, Sakura giggling and rather ruining the image of a fearsome enemy.  
You found our tracks but you didn't check the trees! said Lee with a smug smile.  
And neither did you. Said Neji, stepping out of his hiding place. 64 points- snowball revision! Neji split himself into clones, each holding two snowballs. Everyone ducked and dodged as they were pelted with snowballs.  
2 points! 4 points! 8 points! 16 points! 32 points-   
Neji suddenly broke off, one of his clones rushing forward and grabbing Sakura around the waist and leaping into the trees. Sasuke leapt out of his hiding place beneath the snow, hooking his arms under Naruto's shoulders and dragging him off.  
  
Ah! Sakura!  
Argh... Naruto!  
The two boys stood, back to back, looking around, but Neji, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto had vanished.  
wailed Lee, Sakura! She's gone.  
Oh, shut up. So is Naruto. All we have to do is find them and get them back. Gaara glanced at Lee, under normal circumstances, I would hate working with you, but in this case...  
Lee nodded swiftly, his face set in a look of concentration. Let's go.  
The two began to head off.  
Remember what Neji said about the trees... admonished Gaara.  
Lee glanced upwards, looking for a trail.  
They went along for a few minutes without seeing anything. Gaara noticed a tiny speck of color in the unvarying white ground. he picked it up. It was a plastic button, a familiar button, one of the ones that he had buttoned this morning, one of Naruto's buttons.  
That idiot, said Gaara with a smile.  
asked Lee, surprised at the sight of Gaara smiling.  
Naruto's pulling his buttons off and leaving a trail. He's gonna be cold...  
I would never have credited Naruto with being that resourceful.  
You'd be surprised. Let's stick to the task at hand. The buttons lead this way.  
  
Naruto pouted and squirmed.  
Why is it that only _one_ of your prisoners is tied to a tree? he asked.  
Sasuke smirked at him.  
Because Sakura knows the etiquette of a prisoner. She doesn't try and bite her captors and run away. She doesn't call us names. She laughs with us when we tie the other prisoner to a tree. Sakura is a good prisoner.  
Sakura grinned from where she sat in the snow.  
Well you could at least untie my hands so that I could close my jacket. I'm freezing!  
Nah, use your feet.  
Naruto grumbled, but went about trying to find a way to do up his jacket using his feet, much to Sasuke, Neji and Sakura's entertainment. Naruto managed to get one foot stuck under the rope, his knee pushed up by his cheek. He stretched his foot against the rope and heard a small cracking noise. Naruto grinned to himself... he had a way out.  
  
Gaara carefully began to pack a snowball the way Naruto had shown him, adding a signature component to it. He hurled it at the back of Sasuke's head, smacking the black haired boy. Sasuke yelped and clutched his head.  
What was that? whispered Lee.  
Snowball, but I put a rock in it.  
Hmm... unorthodox but it works.  
  
cried Neji, the veins rippling under his skin. Gaara and Lee are in the trees!  
  
Looks like they gave away our position...  
Go for the plan?  
Lee nodded.  
  
Body slam! shouted Lee, jumping out of the trees and landing flat on Neji. Neji gave a small squeal.  
What's this?! Lee shouted again, The great Hyuga Neji is ticklish!  
Sakura wiggled her fingers on Neji's neck. Neji choked and finally burst out laughing.  
Lee grinned and pinned Neji down.  
Gaara hurled another snowball, smacking Sasuke again. Naruto laughed and pushed his feet against the rope, ripping it in half.  
Pile driver! squealed Naruto as he tackled Sasuke around the waist, Gaara! Get over here and hold him down. Gaara obliged, grabbing Sasuke's wrists while Naruto sat on his legs. Naruto stuck a finger under the waistband of Sasuke's pants. Sasuke's eyes widened.  
Naruto, what the hell are you doing?!  
  
Naruto stuffed a handful of ice and snow down the front of Sasuke's pants.  
Gah! Cold!  
Lee and Sakura were currently tickling Neji so hard that he could barely breathe while Sasuke was trying to fight off Gaara and Naruto. The shinobi snowball fight had basically turned into a free-for-all. Kakashi stepped down into the midst of it all.  
Ok! Game's over. _Nobody_ wins. He shouted, only to be assaulted by several snowballs and an icicle. Hey! Stop that! That's no way to treat your sensei.  
  
Let's make a snowman! said Sakura. She seemed to have as much boundless energy as Naruto, because almost everyone else was still panting for breath.  
Yeah!'  
The six began rolling snowballs and packing them together, occasionally stopping to dump slush on each other. Eventually, they had the body of the snowman finished.  
What should we do for the face? asked Lee.  
They stood and thought for awhile. Naruto grinned and Gaara saw it.  
Uh oh. What is it, Naruto?  
Be right back.  
Naruto ran off and came back carrying a bunch of bushy twigs and one pebble. He stuck the twigs into the top of the snowman's head and put the pebble on one side of his face. Naruto gave another grin and walked over to where Kakashi was sitting. He darted forward and grabbed the Hitai-Ate band off his face.  
  
Naruto tied the band around the snowman and tipped it downwards.  
Kakashi snowman! said Naruto proudly.  
Kakashi glared at the laughing group as he untied the band and put it back on.  
Ungrateful children. Now the metal's all cold.  
  
By that time, their fingers, cheeks and noses were pink and nearly numb. Lee shivered. Sakura frowned slightly.  
Lee-kun? Are you cold?  
Ah, just a little, Sakura-sama.  
Sakura unwound part of her pink scarf and flipped it over Lee's neck, so that they were sharing it, linked together.  
There, now you're warm.  
Naruto couldn't help but smile as Lee blushed furiously. Neji twisted his pinky with Sasuke's, not really holding his hand but still telling him that he was there. Naruto was glad that two of his closest friends had found people so good for them. People that kept them happy, like Gaara did for him. Kakashi glanced at the couples and decided he felt a little left out without Iruka there. He suggested that they infiltrate Iruka's house and kidnap his hot chocolate, to which everyone heartily agreed. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.  
  
Naruto hung by his knees, peering into a window.  
Ok, he just went into his room. Everybody in. Quick!  
Naruto held the window while the others scrambled across the sill and into Iruka's kitchen. As Gaara went in last, he grabbed Naruto upside down around the waist and pulled him in after. Naruto smiled and hugged Gaara, his cold fingers lightly touching Gaara's neck.  
  
said Lee, going along with the game, I have located the hot chocolate. He held up a can of powdered mix. Kakashi went about getting mugs, while Sakura got the milk out. The microwave had just finished beeping as Iruka walked through the door.  
  
Finding two demon holders, one Hyuga, one Uchiha, a girl with pink hair, a boy with green-black hair and a man wearing a mask, sitting at your table might startle most people, but not Iruka. Years of having Naruto stay with him and having Kakashi as a boyfriend had taught him to expect the unexpected, if possible. Iruka sighed, but smiled.  
I guess you'll be wanting the marshmallows, too?  
  
They all spent a good hour at Iruka's, having round after round of hot chocolate, which was a new drink to Gaara, one that he enjoyed immensely. As the evening wore on, the jokes got worse, the eyelids drooped lower, the kisses grew more noticeable and Kakashi's innuendoes were bordering on the obscene. Finally, Iruka clapped his hands.  
All right, that's it. Everyone out. Lee, take Sakura home. Neji, go keep Sasuke company at his big lonely house. Naruto, make sure Gaara doesn''t freeze. Kakashi, you stay here, _you_ will be keeping _me_ warm. Go!   
He shooed them out of the house.  
  
The couples wandered into the dark and snowy streets, yelling tired, laughter filled goodbyes. Naruto sighed and leaned his head on Gaara's shoulder. It was beginning to snow again. Snow caught in their hair, eyelashes, pooling in their shirt collars and lightly dusting their skin.  
  
Gaara blinked up at the black sky. So quiet, so peaceful. Feathery touches making him shiver, so like when Naruto touched. The snow felt so much like his lover's touch. The snow felt so much like love. The snow _was_ the touch of love. So soft, so delicate and yet so important. How can something tiny matter so much?  
  
Gaara put his chin in the dip of Naruto's shoulder, sighing softly, his breath causing Naruto's hair to move slightly. Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist and smiled. Laying like this, wrapped in the comforter and each other's arms, snow rushing past their window, flesh touching flesh, warm and safe but at the same time so vulnerable, the world was perfect.  
  
They could see the stars, even through the snow.  
  
They could see the stars and they could feel the snow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily: that took a whole week to write but i am SO proud of it.


End file.
